


Journey of the Alola Champion

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Yaoi, knot play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash had won the Alola League, but becoming the champion was just one step to becoming a Pokemon Master, there was so much more he needed to do, new heights to reach for. With his Alolan team by his side, and Pokemon new and old as he works towards new goals.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Journey of the Alola Champion

Ash had won the Alola League, but becoming the champion was just one step to becoming a Pokemon Master, there was so much more he needed to do, new heights to reach for. With his Alolan team by his side, and Pokemon new and old as he works towards new goals.

Chapter 1 Raid Battle!

Ash was the first Alolan Champion, despite winning the Alola League, he still felt he had yet to become a Pokemon Master. This was just another step, he needed to keep training, keep battling, keep catching new Pokemon, and bonding with them. Alola felt like home to him, but he had to keep growing stronger.

He was sent off with a grand party, even getting a going away gift from some of his rivals. Gladion gave him a kiss and a blow job, Kiawe gave him a kiss and his cherry. Gladion was so cute sucking his dick, he was enjoying the guy’s penis a lot, he even came before Ash did. It was like Gladion was in full attract status. Had they not been interrupted they probably would have had more fun, but the two shared a promise this wouldn’t be the last time.

Kiawe came to Ash wanting his milk, and got fed all night long. Kiawe had been preparing for this, since meeting Ash he had started playing with his ass. His ass was well trained now able to take three fingers easily, he was still wonderfully tight and Ash was quite large! Ash enjoyed playing with Kiawe’s cock, while fucking and spooning him. The guy had some huge balls and came like a Tauros in heat.

Ash enjoyed milking him until his dick went soft. He got a kick out of playing with Kiawe’s sexy body. He played with Kiawe’s beefy pecs, perky nipples, delicious abs, felt up Kiawe’s toned arms, massaged his sexy back, and playfully groped his juicy rear. The passionate man melted in his arms, craving more of his touch.

Ash showed him his own passion, fire, and drive! Making Kiawe cum three times more than he did, his final orgasm hitting him while soft. Kiawe wished morning wouldn’t come and they could stay like this forever. He didn’t even want Ash to pull out when they were spent. “Are you really gonna go?” Ash squeezed his hand.

“I am, Nebby and Naganadel are gonna stay to help protect Alola from Ultra Beasts.” The rest of his team were coming with him.

“I’m gonna miss you!” Kiawe’s been carrying a torch for Ash for some time. This felt like his last chance, and he took it. He rubbed his belly, it was a shame he couldn’t get pregnant. He had taken three of Ash’s loads and they were so thick it made his insides tingle.

“You could come with me?” Kiawe shivered. The offer was true and so tempting.

“I’m not ready...I still have so much to learn here...but, when you come back ask me again.” He knew Ash would return, he would get stronger and be ready then.

“I will, Alola is my home too!” Ash kissed him. They would both be a lot stronger then. Gladion was going on his own journey, but Kiawe wasn’t ready. That was okay, they were ready to take their relationship to the next level!

Rowlet, Incineroar, Lycanroc Dusk Form, and Melmetal joined Ash and Pikachu on their journey back to Kanto. There was a lot of touching goodbyes, though Hau was MIA. Ash gave his final Alola before heading home.

-x-9 Months Later-x-

The last nine months have been a wild ride for Ash Ketchum. He brought his Alola Team to meet with his other Pokemon. Rowlet was bonding with both his Flying Types (Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame, and Noivern) and his Grass Types (Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Snivy, and Leavanny) Leavanny even made an adorable leaf costume for Rowlet.

Incineroar was making an impression on Ash’s fire types, Ketchum was a bit worried as Fire Types could be passionate. Charizard sized him up as did Infernape, while Quilava and Torkoal gave him a warmer welcome, Pignite was a bit in the middle. Hawlucha was also interested in Incineroar, he did have a wrestler aesthetic so it made sense.

Lycanroc bonded with Donphan, Gliscor, Gible, Boldore, Palpitoad, and Krookodile, he was also quick to bring his Tauros in line. Lycanroc and Buizel also had a bond forming, the two were tough and cool, so Ash was happy.

Melmetal was a bit of the odd mon out as Ash didn’t have any Steel types, but he was welcomed. Snorlax was a heavy weight like him. Muk liked him quite a bit, but he liked everyone, which only bothered Lycanroc who didn’t like to get dirty. Besides the types, personalities began to sync up nicely.

Sceptile, Buizel, Krookodile, and Lycanroc formed a cool bad ass group. Torterra, Snorlax, Boldore, and Melmetal formed a tank boys group. Rowlet, Scraggy, Bulbasaur, Gible, Snivy, Oshowatt, Totodile and Bulbasaur had the tiny titans group. They may not be fully evolved but they were mighty.

Ash reconnected with his older Pokemon, but he did it the Alola way. His Pokemon were amazed, except Pikachu, his Alola Pokemon showed them the Alola way. Ash got naked showing off his sexy body.

Rowlet started the guys off, sucking off Ash’s impressive member. “Ohh!” Ash moaned. Rowlet slurped and sucked on his member, flapping his wings to send a wonderful breeze across his balls. His efforts were rewarded when Ash came!

Human semen did amazing things for Pokemon IV’s, allowing them to tap into their inner power. The same was said for humans. Ash was quite the monster in bed thanks to his Alola adventure.

Rowlet’s 4 inch dick was out and ready to be sucked. He flew over and Ash began to suck his dick, reaching behind to finger Rowlet’s ass in kind. His Pokemon watched with wild fascination but Pikachu was already on the move. He rubbed his furry ass against his dick.

“Pika!” Pikachu moaned as he slid down Ash’s slicked dick, his own cock 6 inch cock slipping from his sheath. Pikachu started riding Ash’s cock, moaning happily, his cheeks sparking. Ash moaned around Rowlet’s cock, sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.. Rowlet chirped happily a blush spreading across his face.

Rowlet and Pikachu came first, crying out for their master, as one shot his load into Ash’s mouth and the other launched his into the air. Rowlet got tuckered out and fell asleep right away. “Melmetal, would you mind?” The steel type lifted him up and sat him in Torterra’s tree.

Ash rolled over, into the doggy style position. Pikachu moved around and Ash got to work sucking his dick. “Pikahh!” Pikachu moaned and drooled, his body twitching like crazy. Ash licked his cock and kissed his balls, even dipping lower to lick Pikachu’s hole. Not the first time he tasted his own cum.

His Pokemon blushed at the wild display. It was about to get better as Lycanroc came forward and began to lap at Ash’s ass. He licked his cheeks, before nuzzling between them and lapping his hole. Ash moaned.

Lycanroc’s tongue worked his hole open, slip deep inside, and open his ass open. Ash moaned and drooled, he had special nerve endings in his ass now, the licks had fire pumping through his veins. His entrance was opened up nicely. Lycanroc enjoyed eating Ash out, his tail wagging happily. His monstrous cock slipped from the sheath, 10 inches long with an additional 3 inch knot at the base.

Ash moaned around Pikachu’s cock, his eyes rolling up in delight. It was about to get better as Lycanroc mounted him, his heavy cock slapping against Ash’s pert ass. His cock was slicked up with pre-cum and it lined up with his special hole. Lycanroc thrust in and he howled in pleasure.

He sank deep until the knot kissed his hole. Lycanroc ground his hips, making Ash’s belly extend, the big monster cock stretching his ass wide and deep. His knot kissed Ash’s hole, lovingly, hungrily, crushingly!

Lycanroc set a heavy pace, thrusting long and strong. The friction making Ash’s cock weep and bounce. His Pokemon watched their trainer get fucked, but an air of dominance still permeated through him. He wanted to get fucked, Ash was completely in control, even as he was swept up by pleasure.

The heavy clap clap, of their mating was music to their ears. The monster’s knot crashing into his hole sent tremors of pleasure racing through him. The new nerves in his ass, was shared between him and Pokemon, they were evolved creatures, where pleasure was law. When Lycanroc brushed his sweet spot, it was nearly an instant orgasm.

Both were getting closer, Lycanroc’s thrusts growing harder until...

Pop!

His knot popped into Ash’s tight ass, and the two came. Pikachu following suit, cumming down Ash’s throat. “Thanks buddy, tangy as always!” the two kissed. Lycanroc licked Ash’s neck and shoulder, making the boy sigh. Pikachu rolled off to the side, and joined Ash’s older monsters, he shed some light on some of the more naughty details of Ash’s time in Alola.

The fun wasn’t over yet. Ash gestured Incineroar over and the fire cat was already hard, his THICK 14 inch dick, bobbing as he got closer. He knelt down his monster cock aimed at Ash’s lips. Incineroar shot Charizard a look as Ash played with his meat and furry balls. He smirked!

“Lycanroc, do it!” Lycanroc looked shocked, then super happy, his tail wagging in delight.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Knot play! His knot pulling out of Ash’s tight sheath, only to get slammed back in. His hole was taking some punishment, but his newly evolved body and time in Alola meant he was trained and ready to do this. Still, his Pokemon’s jaws hit the floor. The trust, the training, the love, the passion it took to do this.

Lycanroc was loving this, the intense squeeze of Ash’s hole as he popped his knot in and out, cum gushing out around him. The first time this happened Ash didn’t sit right for a week, but they were too horny and passionate, and went gung ho without the proper preparations. Now Ash could take his knot and more!

Ash muffled his moans, on Incineroar’s dick, letting the heft manhood stuff his mouth and throat. The fire type cupped the back of his head, letting his warm paws massage his scalp. Ash took it as a sign and relaxed his throat.

It was a sign, once he relaxed he began to move. Incineroar was fucking his trainer’s throat, his big furry balls clapping against his chin. Charizard growled and was about to step in, but Pikachu stopped him. He explained that this was okay, this was their thing. Ash’s hand was down, balled into a fist, if things got bad he’d tap out.

Ash entered into subspace, breathing through his nose, inhaling his monster’s manly spicy musk. The control was his, if he tapped out even if he was about to burst he’d pull out. He was showing his Pokemon control, honed and tested. He worked so hard to be able to handle them, even their lusts.

His two monsters spit roasted him, using both holes to their hearts content. Incineroar and Lycanroc moaned as they came, pumping their master with even more seed. Lycanroc pulled out, giving one last pop from his knot. The monsters watched their trainer’s ass gape, cum sloshing inside him.

Ash tapped out, and Incineroar pulled his cock out of his mouth. The fire type scooped him up, kissing him back to his senses. Ash kissed back with equal passion, before the two grinned at each other. One last thing for them to see, Melmetal came forward, and this steel type was unique as being a unique monster himself, he could actually shift and be any size he wanted. His natural size was 18 inches, but for this demonstration he shifted it down to match Incineroar.

So the Pokemon gasped as the two big mons held Ash together, matching massive dicks aimed at his gaping, cum stuffed hole. The cocks kissed his entrance, allowing Lycanroc’s cum to gush out and coat the thick manhoods. “Okay...I’m ready!”

He sank down onto the twin monster cocks, the trio moaning as he was double stuffed. Ash may have gotten a bit addicted to monster cock in Alola, even some of the most passionate men weren’t able to take two at once, in one hole. Ash loved it, his special nerves spiking as his ass was stretched around both dicks. The bulge in his belly was prominent, and Ash couldn’t stop trembling as his sweet spot was pressed hard.

He was so tight, so very very tight, they weren’t gonna last long like this. So the two monsters began to move at their own pace, Incineroar was short and fast, building a lot of heat and friction, while Melmetal was long and slow. The conflicting pacing added a blending of sensations that had the trio panting, moaning, and drooling.

Their climaxed came together, and Ash’s stomach ballooned with thick semen. The spent cocks left his hole, and the two helped Ash stand, until he could get feeling back in his legs. “Everyone, this is what I’ve learned in Alola, among other things. I want our bonds to grow, what do you think?”

His Pokemon cheered. Ash was exhausted, even a monster had his limits. Though mating monsters was the only way to tire him out usually. It didn’t matter, they had plenty of time to explore this new aspect of life with their trainer/master. Ash had training regimen for his Pokemon, there was lots of new moves to learn, strength to obtain.

-x-

Ash had another matter to attend to, he had Pokemon in training he wanted to bring home. Squirtle was easy, one call to Officer Jenny and they were able to meet up. Much to Ash’s shock Squirtle evolved as soon as they met. “Wartortle war!”

“Squirtle’s been ready to evolve for a while now, he even trained the new leader of the Squirtle Squad.”

“Ohh Squirtle...you waited to evolve for me?” Wartortle nodded and the two hugged. “You are the best!” Pikachu filled him in on the Alola mating, and he was all for it too. Wartortle and Bulbasaur had a heart to heart, in truth the two had been scared to evolve for a long time.

Having a Gastly mind screw you and attack you with a fusion of your fully evolved forms could traumatize any Pokemon. Bulbasaur wanted to be strong even as a Bulbasaur, and didn’t want to be forced to evolve. Squirtle felt the same way, but he proved his worth to the Wartortle and Blastoise squads, and he whipped his men into shape, it was time. Ash had always respected their wishes, and even took a Vine Whip from a Venausaur for his Bulbasaur.

Seeing his oldest friend evolved was a bit of a motivator for Bulbasaur. ‘Maybe it is time…’ he thought.

Next stop for Ash was paying Anthony a visit. Primeape was happy to see Ash, but the fact Anthony was shocked and nervous, proved Ash’s theory. He was young and naive back then, Anthony just wanted his Pokemon to make his dreams come true. Primeape was already a P-1 Champion.

Anthony hadn’t even done much training with Primeape, just used him to achieve his dream. Primeape had seen Ash in his League matches on TV and he wanted to participate badly! He was so happy Ash was back for him, Anthony sucked, even when he got the P-1 wins, it wasn’t through the result of his training so the wins were hollow. So he kept raising the stakes and neglecting his family, he now wanted to enter the Global P-1 Tournament. Plus he stunk of sweat and booze. “I’ll be taking my Primeape back!” Ash said.

“Wait one more win and we’ll be able to enter the Global P-1 Tournament!”

“I think Primeape wants to go back to regular battles…” he looked at Primeape who nodded. He actually didn’t mind the P-1 tournaments they kept his skills sharp, but if he entered the Global Tournament he wanted it to be with Ash, not Anthony.

“Wait you can’t I’m so close.” He put his hand on Ash, and that was a mistake. Incineroar came out and appeared behind him, his aura intense and threatening. Anthony began to sweat bullets.

He looked to his Hitmonchan for help, but Anthony hadn’t trained him in ages and he had become lazy and disobedient. ‘Shit!’ Even if Hitmonchan was willing to fight, Ash had a full power house team backing him.

Professor Oak had unlock Ash’s carry limit from 6 to 12, he could only use 6 in battle of course. As a Champion Ash was seen as able to bond with more than 6 at a time. Incineroar, Charizard, Lycanroc, Melmetal, Primeape, Infernape, Snorlax, and Krookodile, surrounded Anthony, daring him to put his filthy hands on their trainer again.

He slumped to the ground, his world crashing around him. He was a failure, as a trainer, a teacher, a husband, a father, and as a man. Ash left with his Pokemon, leaving Anthony to pick up the pieces of his life. Ketchum did feel bad, but the man had tricked him, and allowed his own life to crumble.

-x-

It would have been nice to see Tracey again, but he was on an assignment for Professor Oak. The good professor offered Ash a chance to come along and see the new lab in Vermilion City. Delia and Mimey came along to do some shopping. Professor Cerise was a student of Oak, and was opening his own lab studying Pokemon.

His research was very vast, the most recent phenomenon known as the Raid Phenomenon. It’s said dark clouds gather in a certain area where a legendary Pokemon will appear, or at the very least a very powerful Pokemon. Ash was interested in this, it was like a mystery and a chance to get a powerful Pokemon. Also it was Raid Battle policy the one who weakens the Pokemon the most gets the catch.

Cerise was tracking a raid spot during his seminar. “I believe the Legendary Pokemon Lugia will appear in this spot!”

“I’d like to go see!” Ash declared.

“If you wanna catch it, try using this!” Oak gave him an Ultra Ball. It was far superior to the regular monster balls he’s used to. Ash smiled.

“Thanks Professor!” He trained one of his Tauros to be a ride Pokemon. So with his help Ash was able to race to the spot in record time. They had some special Rotom Phones, that was tracking the strange energy. Pikachu could feel it. “He’s coming!”

Some other trainers tried to battle him but Lugia proved to be too strong. “Lugia!” Ash called to him. “I want to battle you and catch you!” He declared.

Lugia was a Psychic and Flying type, so he came prepared. “Pikachu Thunderbolt!” It hit hard but Lugia was able to shake it off. “Alright try Electroweb!” Lugia took the hit but was once again able to shake it off. He blasted Pikachu with Extrasensory.

“Pikachu pull back for now. Melmetal I choose you!” He called out his Steel Type. “Melmetal Double Iron Bash!” Melmetal landed two hits on Lugia but he didn’t flinch. “Alright Flash Cannon!”

Lugia fired Extrasensory, the two attacks hitting the monsters. “Alright Melmetal, use Thunder Punch!” Lugia tried to dodge this one but Melmetal’s strange body made it hard to avoid. He got hit.

He came back with a powerful Aeroblast. Melmetal used Protect and was able to hold it off, but then Lugia charged in with Dragon Rush and he fainted. “Thanks you did great Melmetal, now Lycanroc I choose you!”

Lugia was curious about this trainer, he hadn’t given up like the others. “Use Accelerock!” He shot into the air and hit Lugia. He got blasted back by Extrasensory, but he came back swinging with a bite. “Now Stone Edge!” Lugia dodged the barrage of stones, showing amazing grace and speed. He charged back in with Dragon Rush. “Counter!”

Lycanroc took damage but he was able to deal that power back and hit Lugia hard. “Thanks Lycanroc, return!”

“Incineroar, I choose you!” He charged some speed and hit hard with some Flame Charges! Even when he missed he was boosting up speed. “Now Fire Blast!” He hit Lugia with a speedy Fire Blast, pushing him back.

Lugia attacked with Extrasensory, which Incineroar was able to brush being part Dark type. “Darkest Lariat!” He charged in and hit Lugia with all his might. Now that was some damage, Lugia was getting exhausted. The two clashed Dragon Rush versus Darkest Lariat! Both sides were hit.

“Monster Ball go!” Ash threw his Ultra Ball, noticing Lugia’s faintest smirk before he was sucked in. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle Ping! “We caught Lugia!” He called out the legendary, and he used Recover. “You really are amazing Lugia!”

Had he deemed Ash unworthy he would have used Recover and fled, but Ash was determined and guided his Pokemon well. Ash got to fly on Lugia’s back, soaring through the sky on the back of a legendary was really something special. He was shocked when suddenly Lugia jerked. “Hmm?” A strange young man had grabbed onto Lugia’s leg.

“Ehhh?!”

To be continued


	2. Meeting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen Go's name spelled Go and Goh, I may flip back and forth depending on the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Meeting Go

Go had always had a love for Pokemon. He didn’t have many friends, but he had Pokemon research and an experience with a legendary pokemon as a child driving him. He didn’t have many friends, and claimed he didn’t need them anyway. When he heard about the Lugia sighting he skipped school and tried to track the Raid Storm. He wasn’t a trainer yet, so he had no means of catching or battling pokemon, he just wanted to meet the legendary.

To him Pokemon were so amazing and cool, he knew a lot about Pokemon already but was a tad sheltered. He’s never been outside of Kanto before, and only went out of town on school trips. He didn’t know a trainer had caught Lugia when he jumped on it, causing the two to meet in a rather crazy way.

Ash was riding on Lugia’s back and taking an aerial tour when Go suddenly jumped and latched onto his leg. Ash helped him up. “That was pretty reckless!” Ash said with a chuckle, he honestly respected that.

“Are you Lugia’s trainer?”

“I am, we had an amazing battle!” Ash exclaimed, his smile shining brighter than a Sunny Day. “My name is Ash Ketchum, this is my partner Pikachu.” Pikachu greeted the young man. Go felt his heart flutter a bit. “Care for a lift?” Go nodded.

“My name is Go, nice to meet you!” Ash nodded.

“Let’s go Lugia!” Lugia let out a cry and the two were off. Go was bewildered, he got to see so many Pokemon from the sky, to the sea, across the land. This world was truly amazing, it was much cooler to see Pokemon live then on his computer screen.

Go was amazed with Lugia too, seeing how he moved, the pokemon had an air of power and elegance. He had amazing presence and exerted such pressure. “Hold on tight!” Ash took hold of Go’s hand as Lugia apparently spoke to Ash, and the two were in for a wild ride.

He blushed and gave Ash’s hand a squeeze as Lugia turned up the speed. Their hearts pounded in their chests. They got wet, got air dried, and Lugia showed off his power, striking the water and making it rain creating some rainbows. Go’s blush grew. This experience was amazing.

Go could feel Ash’s love and excitement for Pokemon. “You are pretty amazing you know?”

“Huh?”

“I accept you!” Go said, confusing Ash more. “I accept you as my friend!”

Lugia was an amazing flier and swimmer, he took them on a fantastic journey until the sun was setting, but was able to take them round trip back to Cerise’s Lab. When Ash rode up on a Lugia it was certainly turning some heads. “You caught Lugia!” Cerise was nerding out, positively gushing about seeing the amazing legendary.

“Well done my boy!” Oak praised. Ash chuckled. Go nerded out seeing Professor Oak of all people.

“That’s the Alola Champion for you!” Cerise said.

“Alola Champion?!” Go gasped. He looked at Ash in shock. He tried to record the Alola League tournament, but his power went out and he had missed the whole tournament. He was more interested in Pokemon than battles, so he just gave up and didn’t dive into it anymore than that.

“I’m the Champion of the Alola League!” Ash said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I learned a lot in Alola, but becoming a League Champion is just one step on my quest to be a Pokemon Master!”

“Amazing!” Go exclaimed. He thought Ash was just a normal trainer.

Lugia nuzzled against Ash making him chuckle. “Professor...Lugia is amazing!” Ash filled them in on their little adventure. Cerise’s eyes sparkled in delight. “I could feel it, we had a really strong bond with Lugia!” The two stared into each other’s eyes and the feeling was mutual.

Go shared his insights on Lugia, he had taken pictures and video the like. Cerise was happy with both of their insights, plus thanks to Ash he got to meet a legendary Pokemon. “Thank you both so much!” Cerise said with a blush. “How would you boys like to become research fellows for me?”

“Hm?” Ash blinked.

“He means we’ll go on missions for him to study and observe Pokemon.” Go was bursting at the seems. They would get to meet, study, all kinds of Pokemon, and help with his research. Go was giving a monologue about the future being in the palm of his hands.

“I’m in!” Ash declared.

“Wait me to!” Go said.

“Splendid!”

Delia came forward. “Are you sure you’ll be alright sweetie?” She asked. Looks like she finished her shopping.

“I’ll be fine mom, I have my Pokemon with me after all.” He wasn’t worried about the commute since he had Lugia.

“That won’t be necessary Mrs. Ketchum.” Cerise showed them a room that Ash and Go could share, it was spacious, had beautiful decor, and it even had a bunk bed. “If you like you boys can stay here at the institute?”

“You mean it?!” Go was giddy. This was a dream come true. “We are gonna be live in researchers.”

“Hmm, well Mimey, do you think you can look after Ash for me?”

“Mime Mr. Mime!” the psychic type declared.

“You wanna join the team Mimey?” Ash asked and offered a Pokeball. Mimey nodded and fist bumped the ball, he got sucked in and closed with a ping. “Alright!” Ash declared.

Go tried to claim the top bunk for himself, but this started a wrestling match between the two guys. Ash was surprisingly strong, and Go cursed as he got a little excited. Thankfully Ash’s mom broke them up, and the bed situation was settled via coin toss. Ash and Mimey helped bring Delia’s bags to Oak’s car. “Oh my little Champion, I’m so very proud of you!”

“Thanks mom!” They shared some touching I love you’s and warm hugs.

“Just remember no matter how strong or famous you get, your still my son, and a mother always worries.” She hugs him again, before getting into the car.

Oak asked about Ash’s other Pokemon. Cerise said he was working on a park for Pokemon but it wasn’t ready yet. He did give Ash his own Rotom Phone, so it’d make requesting pokemon and transferring them anywhere in the world a lot easier.

There was just one more piece of business left to attend to...

-x-

Cerise brought out a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle. “Go, it’s time for you to choose your first Pokemon.” Ash was excited to see the Kanto starters again.

“My first Pokemon...it’s gonna be Mew!”

“The mythical Pokemon!?” Cerise gasped. Ash blinked.

“That’s right, though some might not believe he exists but I saw him, and I decided I’ll have Mew as my first Pokemon!”

“I’ve seen Mew.” Ash said surprising the two. “Go...Mew is a very powerful and very tricky Pokemon. Mew is said to be the ancestor to all pokemon found on Earth.”

“Are you saying my dream is impossible!” He got angry, his hand balling into a fist.

“While catching Mew is an inspiring goal, I think you need to look at it another way.” Ash said. “Lugia is also a legendary Pokemon, and it took my whole team from Alola to take him on. You don’t even have one Pokemon to catch Mew.”

“Look at it...another way…” He looked down at his feet then back up to Ash. “Then do you think it’s possible I could catch Mew?” Most of the guys he knew mocked him for even believing Mew existed.

“I think you can, you just need to work hard, train hard, and bond with your Pokemon. Then one day when you find Mew, you’ll be able to challenge him to a battle, do the best you can and try to catch him!” Ash said and Go blushed.

“Mew...the ancestor to all Pokemon...I got it!” he declared. “Until I find Mew I’ll work my way back to him!” If all Pokemon came from Mew, they carried a piece of him. He’ll catch all the Pokemon he can, learn all he can, then he’ll be ready to catch Mew. “So to start my Journey, there’s the obvious choice.”

Go picked Bulbasaur, and his data got registered in Go’s Rotom Phone. “Bulbasaur, let’s work together to catch lots of Pokemon!”

“Bulba Bulbasaur!”

The two had dinner, brushed their teeth, Ash fed his Pokemon. Go got to meet his Alola team, they were all so amazing and cool looking. They stayed out of the balls and in the room, like part of the family. Rowlet and Bulbasaur hit it off. Lugia was returned to his ball so Cerise could study him safely.

Despite full bellies neither Ash or Go could really sleep. Go even got the top bunk. “Hey Ash, are you awake?”

“I am, guessing you can’t sleep either, huh?”

“Yeah...it’s weird I was so excited, and my parents were really happy for me. It just feels weird...I’ve never slept outside my own bed…”

Ash chuckled. “Yeah, when I started my journey it felt a little weird at first to.” He got an idea. “Do you wanna sleep with me?”

“Sleep...with...you?!” Go gasped, his cheeks burned in a blush.

“Yeah, you need a cuddle buddy.” Ash said. “Come down here!” Go obeyed, and saw Ash holding up the blanket for him. Pikachu was holding a substitute doll and cuddling with it. Go couldn’t shake a blush, they were both in their underwear and wearing loose shirts.

“Okay…” He crawled into bed with Ash. Go settled in his back aimed at Ash’s chest. ‘His bed is so warm!’ Ash swung an arm over him, and began to hum a tune. Go felt his eyes close.

Being near Ash was so comforting. Ketchum couldn’t help but smile. Clemont was like this too, good times. “Mmm,” he sighed and Go shivered.

‘He smells so good.’ He was pulled closer to Ash and Go’s heart started beating a little faster. ‘What is this feeling, I’ve never felt so safe or happy before with another person.’ He felt Ash’s warm breath on his neck, a strong arm around, and Ash’s heat seeped into him.

As his heart fluttered Go blushed as his cock stirred. He got excited! He blushed from ear to ear. ‘What is happening to me?’ It seems he wasn’t the only one as Ash’s bulge poked Go’s butt. ‘Is that his…’ his mind was reeling. ‘It is...he’s so big…’ the bulge was digging, and Goh brought his hands down to shield his crotch, a small attempt to hide his embarrassment.

A part of him wanted to get out of bed, not wanting to scare Ash away with any “weirdness”. The other part, wanted Ash to wake up, do what...he wasn’t sure… He chose to stay, and let Ash’s closeness warmth and spooning lull him to sleep.

To be continued...Evolution Pollination


End file.
